Our Story
by winchester7996
Summary: Arthur's been 'off' for a month now and Alfred worries so much that he takes matters into his own hands. Soon they find out that love is all the need for creation. m-preg, yaoi, sex. I do not own Hetalia. M for future chapters.


Hi, hope you all like the story. Review if you can please, it'll help the story to be updated more. I'll try to update as ASAP, but school and sports might interfere a tad.

* * *

"Hey Britain, I'm back from the store!" exclaimed America as he set the brown paper bags on the table. Each of the four bags were filled with foods that would please both him and his lover. One bag was filled with vegetables that steamed from broccoli to cabbage to carrots. Pretty much any vegetable one could think of was in the bag. Another held meats like steaks, hamburger meat, chicken, and a roast that shared the limited space with fruit laying on top of the crimson meat. Nice fat red grapes, juicy ripened strawberries, firm granny smith apples, and heavenly scented melons lined the tip of the second bag. The third held bread, butter, and eggs. The final bag carried the liquids. Liquids such as milk and orange juice and maybe a surprise test hidden by the other contents of the bag. "Arthur?" Alfred called again, "Arthur?"

As if on cue, the light colored blonde walked in without much sound and pecked a kiss on America's cheek. "I heard you, just busy with my thoughts." The older blonde looked at the taller and had a flustered look. "I have to go to the store. Need anything?" asked Britain.

"Arthur, I just came back from the store. I asked you if you needed anything and you said that you didn't," spoke America quietly.

The Briton just looked at the American and looked away with a deep blush. "I . . . I . . . I-"

"Arthur take a deep breath and then talk," interrupted Alfred. The island nation nodded his fair head. Inhaling deeply he thought and blushed more. "You need to let the air out, Arthur."

Slowly letting go of the aching breath that was trapped in his lungs for some time now, Arthur panickly said, "I think I'm pregnant and need to get a pregnancy test!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Britain turned redder as the silence settles in and coughs to break it. "I-I'll be going to the store then." Quickly turning, Arthur starts breaking at a fast pace towards the coat closet. He grabs his ebony pea coat from his time as a naval officer, years before. Sliding one his coat, he feels warmth engulf around his arms and chest. "I'll be right back Al," assures Britain.

"Ya know, you've been off for the past week and a half," states America, "Was so worried about you when you complained about your chest being so tender you wouldn't allow me to cuddle or hug you for days on end or the time that you were upset because France sent an email notifying me about the next meeting. Also, you've been exhausted beyond belief since the beginning of this week and would just come home and sleep without eating unless I woke you up, though you would fall asleep quickly thereafter or during dinner." Making sense of everything Alfred had stated was true, Arthur just didn't quite notice the other symptoms. What made Arthur worried was the fact that he was craving burgers, thick and juicy slabs of beef on a bun with the works. He had woken up in his sleep due to drooling so much of dreaming about the food. Arthur would crave them so much that, even though he packed his own lunch, he would go out to McDonald's or Burger King to get a BigMac or a double, sometimes a triple, Whopper. To be honest, Britain was drooling right now. "Arthur, you're drooling right now."

Quickly, Britain whipped his sleeve over his mouth to find drool. "Sorry. Just thinking of what you said and then my reason to getting a pregnancy test."

"That would be?" questioned Alfred.

Arthur swiftly blushed and looked to the ground. "I want . . . I want a burger a lot."

Blinking as if his ears had just lied to him, Alfred spun Arthur around on his heels to look at his lover in the eyes. "You're craving burgers? Did I hear that right?" His only response was a head nod. "Oh, Arthur," America quickly hugged his Brit tightly and rubbed his back, "I already have a test for you."

"You already? Test? Why? And can you relax your grip over my stomach, it feels a bit tight and the pressure you're adding isn't helping."

"Sorry," Alfred gave Arthur a quick kiss on his head and pulled away, "Yes, I bought a test because I was worried about you and I googled your symptoms that I noticed."

The older island nation kisses Alfred tenderly, "So thoughtful of you," After the kiss and a smile Arthur went to the kitchen table and sorted through all of the bought foods and found his golden item. A rectangular box that was white with pink. Britain ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. "Good I be? I am a male . . . But I'm not "human." Sighing and zipping down his fly, Arthur ripped the box open and pulled out the white stick. Biting his lip, he peed on the stick. After Britain was down peeing he zipped up his pants and looked at the stick. "I can't be, I'm a male, but if I was . . . Life is in me . . . Something that Alfred and I created, God. It would be a part of Alfred." Arthur grew impatient as he watched the stick. A simple test with a thin line that looked like a hyphen and then a round circle next to it. "So simple," smiled Arthur. Breathing became harder as the seconds ticked away, but slowly Arthur watched a pink plus sign fill in the circle. "OH MY GOD!" Arthur screamed.

Alfred quickly ran to the door, by breaking the lock of the door with his inhuman strength, and quickly looked over Arthur. "What's wrong? Is it . . . Are we?" Alfred couldn't even think of words as Arthur turned and had the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Arthur!" Alfred cried as he hugged his lover passionately. "I'm so happy!"

"Alfred . . . Alfred . . . Baby . . . Ours," Britain let a true smile shine out as he rubbed his stomach in awe. "Our baby. Our little baby." Arthur leaned in and kissed America hard and hugged him back. The moment was happy and close. The couple stayed like that, hugging tightly, until Arthur started thinking. "How are we going to care for it? I mean no human male can birth a child."

The younger blonde looks at the older and smiles lightly, "We'll figure it out when we cross that bridge. All I care about is that you are happy and that I am crazy in love with you." The older blushed when he saw the wink that Alfred gave. Quickly he looked away and blushed more.

'_Is this a dream? Is this pretend? Is it real?' _Thought Britain.

Turning back with a smile Arthur said, "I love you and that _is_ all that matters in my world."

The American had never been happier because he was able to get his lover to say how in love with him. Never before had Alfred been able to drag out more than an '_I care for you'_ or _'I . . . Love . . . Uh . . . You . . . Too'_, so this was like a medical breakthrough to cure world cancer, but in America's case it was the breakthrough to his heart. To keep the moment alive, Alfred hugged Britain tightly and nuzzled his head with his lips and chin. "I love you so, so much," smiled the American, "You hungry?"

Arthur smiled at the words, but when he heard the question his eyes widen and glazed over. The Briton nodded his head with slight drool coursing down his chin. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur, earning a faint blush, then let go and went to the kitchen. The American quickly tore the hamburger ceranwrap and started pulling nice chunks of the meat out to flatten with his large tanned hands. After Alfred was down flattening the ball of meat into a patty, he quickly poked a hole through the middle, and continued on flattening more until all of the hamburger meat was flattened. Smiling at the work of the eight large burgers-to-be, Alfred took the plate that held them, and went outside. He started the grill up and cleaned it before setting the red meat onto it. After that, America went inside and started chopping up vegetables and fruit, after which he filled a pot with water. Setting the pot onto the stove and turning on the burner did Alfred add the mixed vegetables. While at the oven Alfred pre-heated the oven to 450 degrees and went to pull out fries from the freezer. Cutting open the bag of frozen starch Alfred pulled out the tray in the cabinet by the stove and put a good portion on the tray. Then he shoved the tray inside the oven.

Before going back outside to check the burgers America grabbed a spatula and looked around the smile at his lover, who was currently missing. "Arthur?" Alfred went to look for Britain and found him in the bathroom on knees and hands clenched to the toilet sides, heaving heavily. Quickly Alfred was by Arthur's side and rubbed the smaller's back gently. "It's okay. Just breathe," soothed America. After a few more minutes of dry heaving, did Arthur calm down, and pull away from the toilet bowl.

He flushed and looked at America. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's okay, just morning sickness," smiled Alfred.

"Okay," spoke Arthur as he got up and went to brush his teeth.

Alfred also got up and kissed Arthur's cheek before he went to flip the, ever so ready, burgers. The sizzling sound was pleasant as he stayed and watched the re brown out. After a ten or so minutes both sides of the burger were fairly brown, so Alfred closed the lid, and went back in to check on the fries. He gave the tray a shake so that he could see if they were done after twenty minutes of being in, which they were thanks to his new oven that was quick about its job. America pulled out the golden fries and turned off the water to the vegetables, which he drained, and placed in a bowl that he still had from his childhood. Turning, Alfred saw that Britain had set the table. He only smiled and brought the fries and bowl of vegetables to the table. Going back to his cabinet, he pull out a new plate, and went to take the burgers off the grill. The American turned off the grill and collected the used plate and the full plate before he walked inside. "Arthur dinner is ready," yelled Alfred lovingly as he put the plate of burgers on the table and took care of the dirtied plate.

The older nation came in wobbly and fell into his place across from Alfred at the small table. He took a small whiff of the food in front of him and his mouth filled with drool. "THANK YOU ALFRED!" Yelled Britain loudly as he pulled a bun on his plate. Quickly he dressed his bun with a large burger and put on ketchup and mustard, which Alfred brought to the table after putting the dirty plate in the dishwasher. Before Alfred could even touch a burger to put together, Arthur was near done inhaling his burger. "Soooo . . . Gckommod . . .'Mermmima!" exclaimed Arthur.

'_Is this what I sound like when I eat with my mouth full?'_ Thought Alfred.

"What was that Arthur?" asked Alfred as he dressed his burger.

Taking a big swallow, enough to hear the food slide down his throat, did Arthur speak. "I said 'so good America'."

"Oh, thanks," smiled America happily. The America quickly bite down into his juicy burger and smiled more as he chewed. After one he felt half full, so he decided to do something Britain had taught him slowly since they had started dating. Alfred took a few big spoonfuls of fruit and steamed vegetables and placed them on his plate. Grabbing his fork Alfred dug into his healthy vegetables while he gazed upon Arthur, who was taking the last bite of his burger. "I'm glad you liked your burger."

Britain nodded quickly, "It's so good Al and I can't wait to eat my third one." Just as he said Arthur started gathering his normal ingredients for his third burger.

'_Wait! Did I just hear that correctly?'_

"Your third?" The mess blonde hair shook as its owners head nodded quickly as he delved into a deep bite of his third burger. "I'm glad you like them," smiled Alfred as he ate the healthy portion of the meal.

Dinner lasted about twenty minutes longer and Alfred picked up the mess he had created as Arthur put the leftovers into containers. The fries were left untouched though and they were thrown away sadly. After the kitchen was cleaned up and shinning, Alfred led Arthur up to their bed and hugged him merciless and showered him with kisses. "You're so hot."

"N-no I'm not, you are," smiled Britain.

The American laughed happily and hugged tighter. "Be careful of the stomach, feels tight in there." America raised an eyebrow and pulled Britain's shirt up and took a long look at the, relatively, flat stomach.

"Hello, I'm you father and I can't wait to meet you little one," whispered Alfred to Arthur's stomach. This caused Arthur to blush and smile. The Briton ran his thin fingers through America's hair and smiled more. "Your mother can't wait either. You're our little miracle."

"Alfred . . ." breathed Arthur.

This caused the American to look up and pull Britain down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the, still, lithe waist. "I'm so happy Arthur, you can't believe how happy I am. Life, life that we created, is growing, now, in your belly. Love created _our_ baby."

"Yes, our baby created from love. Love. I love you!" Arthur gave one of his widest and sincerest smiles he had and kissed America hard. This made Alfred smiled and kiss back.

'_Our baby'_

* * *

Hoped you like it and . . . Yeah . . . Review please :)


End file.
